One Love In A Lifetime
by csinycastle85
Summary: Who is Kate's one love in a lifetime? Used to be titled "True Love", changed it due the movie of the same title. Epilogue is up! Complete as is.
1. The Signing

Title: One Love In A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

First off I want to give major thanks to three people my beta Beckett NYPD, AllusionToAnAllusion, and last but not least xRavenDollx for being so supportive during my stressful end of term paper! You guys rock!

Author's Note: Thought of Kate at a book signing.

A/N 2: I apologize for the shortness this chapter. The first three chapters are filler chapters to get the ball rolling, the fourth chapter through the end should be longer.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 1: The Signing

* * *

-Fall 2000-

Kate Beckett had been waiting for over an hour to get her latest Derrick Storm book signed by her favorite author, Richard Castle.

It was his books that got her through the pain of her mother's murder during the last of her college years.

Luckily her TO, Mike Royce was very understanding in her adoration of the books and the author and gave her a two-hour break and gave her a ride.

Finally it was her turn.

"Hello, there Miss," said Rick in a suave voice when he saw Kate walk up.

Kate smiled she was face to face with her favorite author! This is quite possibly one of the best days of her life!

"Whom should I make this out to?"

"Kate Beckett."

Rick looked at her once more and quickly wrote out what he wanted to sign and handed the book back to her.

Once Kate had the book back she was ushered out as the next fan went up to the table.

When Kate was outside of the bookstore, she flipped it open read the autograph.

_To Ms. Kate Beckett, _

_Stay amazing._

_Best,_

_Richard Castle_

Kate smiled after she read the inscription.

Then she heard, "Hey kid, ready to go?"

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "One Love In A Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Ensuing Events

Title: One Love In A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Sorry there is not much dialogue but it's a set up for what comes next.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 2: The Ensuing Events

Mentions of: Random Episodes from Flowers for Your Grave to Sucker Punch (1.1 to 2.13)

* * *

-March, 2009-

NYPD Detective Kate Beckett never thought her life would change when she arrive at the latest crime scene, but when she saw the Allison Tisdale crime scene she knew where she had seen it before, Richard Castle's _Flowers For Your Grave._

It had been nearly nine years since Kate went to one of Rick Caste's book singings. Since that time she had been promoted to Detective (She and Royce tried to keep in touch when he left the force yet they didn't).

After getting the facts of the crime she knew she had to locate Richard Castle and need to him at the station for questioning.

When she arrived at the location of the book launch for _Storm Fall_ she immediately spotted him.

"Mr. Castle?"

Rick briefly froze for a second when he saw who talked to him.

_Oh my word where have I seen her before?_

Rick recovered and asked, "Where would you like it?"

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

So Rick went with Kate to the 12th precinct.

Subsequent to the initial one-sided flirting and squabbling they managed to solve the copycat cases. It was then Rick remembered where he had seen the detective before, at a book signing a few years back.

From that moment on he realized who he knew the person to base his new character on, one Detective Beckett and had the way to do it, talk to his friend, Mayor Bob.

Kate was peeved to say the least when Captain Montgomery told her. During the case she found out he was an immature man-child. However, as time went on and they solved cases with more speed, she began to realize how much she and her team value Rick's expertise.

There was also a lot of flirting going on; the most important was he was also becoming her best friend, even if he had betrayed her when he looked into her mother's case after she had asked him not to.

Nevertheless even though she was upset with him, she still managed to forgive him when he apologized and the partnership continued.

They continued to solve case after case without trouble. Then came a case of the murdered bridesmaid. At the start of the case, Kate found out the bride-to-be was Rick's ex and "the one who got away". During the time they pieced together the clues she had no trouble giving Rick a hard time when he was getting to close to the Kyra who was a potential murder suspect.

In the end Kyra had been cleared and both Kate and Rick were invited to witness a smaller ceremony for her and Greg.

When Kate caught Kyra's bouquet, neither she nor anyone else, realize that someone from her past re-enter her life.

Shortly after the case of the murdered bridesmaid was solved, another case came; the murder of a local Irish gang enforcer.

However, during the case a big bombshell was dropped on them; the killer was the same person who murdered Kate's mother.

Kate had found out that the hit man was, it was none other than Dick Coonan. She came close to finding out who ordered the murder on her mother but had to kill Coonan so she could save Castle's life.

Rick along with the rest of the precinct watched with a sad face as Kate tried to keep Coonan alive but to no avail.

"_Come on. Stay with me. Come on. Stay with me, no come on, stay with me, one, two, three."_

Castle spent sometime with Kate afterwards and that's when she said to him, "I have gotten used you pulling my pigtails."

That night after Kate got home she got a surprising phone call.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay I tried to make it more dialogue and less summary, and didn't work out very well. Just warning the next few chapters the Kate/Mike relationship will have gag moments in it, so consider yourselves warned. But hey at least it provides a plot for to get our favorite duo together.

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "One Love In A Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!


	3. The Appearance and The Relationship

Title: One Love In A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Okay I tweaked Chapter 2's ending just a little bit to make the transition into Chapter 3 better.

Yeah here I go again (the episode had a big affect on me) you will know why when you read the story. What if Kate had gotten in touch with her TO following the events of 2.13?

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 3: The Appearance and Relationship Beginnings

* * *

As a bachelor Mike Royce never thought he would find the one for him. Everything changed when he was assigned to train a new rookie, Katherine Beckett. The moment he met her he knew then she was someone special.

So when he heard through word of mouth about the Coonan case he had to give her a call.

Back then he wanted to pursue more than a platonic friendship with Kate (he could tell she did too). However, because of no fraternization policy both decided it was a bad idea.

Now he had the chance. Mike called the number he found and waited.

Kate had barely stepped into her apartment and wanted to take a relaxing bath and reread _Heat Wave_ once more when her phone rang. When she saw the unknown number, she wondered who it could be.

"Hello?"

Once Mike heard her voice he smiled and said, "Hey kid."

Kate's eyes bugged.

"Royce?"

From there they talked for a few hours, quickly catching up on missing out the last seven years. Kate found out since he left the NYPD he had become a bounty hunter.

As they ended the call, Kate was filling giddy to say the least (although she would never admit that).

Over the next couple of days they kept in touch and met up a few times. During the first visit, the crush she had on him returned with full force.

They became fast friends once again, picking up where their friendship left off last time.

-x-

Three weeks later subsequent to finishing two more cases in record time, Rick asked, "So Detective, could I interest you in a dinner and movie night with Alexis?"

Kate got her stuff and smiled but shook her head, "Sorry Castle, I will have to take a rain check on that, I got a date tonight."

Rick's eyes widened and asked, "A date? With who?"

Kate smirked and responded, "Wouldn't you like to know."

With that Kate walked out of the precinct with a smile on her face knowing that Rick was wondering who her date was.

The moment she got home she immediately got ready for her date with Royce.

An hour and a half later as she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit, a red knit belt turtleneck tunic and dark skinny jeans and applying makeup she heard a knock on the door.

Kate felt her heart rate go up.

_Well Katie this is what you have waiting for._

As she put on her favorite pair of boots, Kate took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and went to open the door.

On the other side of the door, Mike Royce with a single lily in his hand was nervous. He usually wasn't but not this time; this wasn't any woman this was the amazing Kate Beckett who was driven by her mother's murder to become a cop and right all the wrongs in the world, or at least in NYC.

Then the door opened and both Kate and Mike's breath were caught in their throats.

_Oh man is it just me or is Royce even more dashing then the last time I saw him?_

_Wow I haven't seen Kate in what seven years and she looks even more beautiful than before._

A short time later when they both came out of their surprised state, Royce said handing her the rose, "This is for you."

Kate smiled as she accepted the flower and said, "Thank you Royce. Let me put this in a glass of water and we can go okay?"

Mike nodded and soon they were off.

For the rest of the night they enjoyed themselves tremendously.

As they chatted up a storm at a local bar and grill, it didn't take long for them to realize that they had feelings for each other.

-x-

The next morning Rick arrived early at the precinct with Kate's usual breakfast. He was stoked that he saw she wasn't there yet but was intrigued by the mystery guy that was already at her desk leaving gifts.

_Now who could that be at Beckett's desk?_

"Um excuse me?" asked Rick realizing how awkward it was already.

Mike looked up and realized who was talking to him.

It was none other than Richard Castle, the mystery writer turned consultant who was currently shadowing Kate. He had heard about all of their adventures.

"Hi, you must Rick Castle."

"Uh yeah I am," said Rick putting out his hand wondering how the guy knew him already.

"I'm Michael Royce, you can call me Mike."

Then it hit Rick.

_Wait it must her date from last night._

"So you were Kate's date last night."

Mike could only smile.

The two chatted for a little while and not realizing Kate had showed up. When she saw Mike and Rick talking with each other she grinned.

_Okay this wasn't how I intended for them to meet but I guess it already happened._

"Morning Mike, morning Castle," said Kate surprising the two.

"Morning kid," answered Mike as he went over and gave Kate a quick hug.

Kate tensed at first because of Rick there but relaxed.

"So I guess you have met each other," Kate asked Mike as she also looked over at Rick.

"Yeah we have," answered Rick.

Mike was about to say something, but his phone rang.

Once he finished the call quickly he said, "Okay I have to go, I got a bounty alert. Call me later?"

"Yeah definitely."

Mike gave a surprised Kate a quick peck on the cheek and left the precinct.

There was a short period of silence and Rick had to ask, "So a bounty hunter huh, I never pegged you for a girl who liked bad boys."

"Well all girls sooner or later will have a thing for bad boys," Kate smirked and added, "Did you know before he was a bounty hunter he was my training officer when I got out of the academy?"

"Really? That is interesting."

"If you say so Castle," said Kate sarcastically.

-x-

Mike visited the precinct for a week and in a short amount became friends with not only Rick but also everyone at the 12th, including Lanie.

All throughout February and into March the pair had seemingly become closer and Rick noticed an increase in Kate's work ethic.

Rick thought to himself _as long as he makes her happy and doesn't hurt her I am more than fine with them dating.

* * *

_

**A/N 2: Just warning the next few chapters the Kate/Mike relationship will have gag moments in it, so consider yourselves warned. But hey at least it provides a plot for to get our favorite duo together.**

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "One Love In A Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Doing Well

Title: One Love In A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: This chapter was originally one long chapter has been split into two separate chapters a lot of action going on so hang on! Also in this story Rick finished his second book sooner (so no Gina), Demming appears but in a different capacity. Also I gave the warning about the possible gag moments, so please no flames.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T+ (mentions of sex but not explicitly detailed)

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 4: Doing Well

Mentions of: Tick, Tick, Tick (2.17), Boom! (2.18), Den of Thieves (2.21)

* * *

Life was good for Kate and Mike. After dating briefly, they entered an exclusive relationship and were now falling deeply in love with each other, this time without the no-fraternization policy to worry them.

-x-

One day as they were at her place spending time together (during one of the days where she was on call), Mike said as he held her close, "Hey baby, I have to go out of state for about two weeks to lend a hand to a bounty hunter in Hartford who needs help locating a criminal who eluded capture a year ago."

Kate looked at Mike and said, "I know what you're thinking my love, and I will be fine."

"I know but you know how I am."

-x-

The next morning right as Mike was about to board his flight for Boston, he gave Rick a quick call.

"Hello, this is Rick Castle speaking."

"Hey Rick, it's Mike."

"Hey, how is it going?"

"Good, listen I have to be out of town for a few days but could you keep an eye out on Kate, I know that Kate is capable of take care of herself, but you get the idea."

"Yeah I do and I will make sure she is safe."

"Thanks Rick, I knew I could count on you."

-x-

Shortly after Mike left, a case of an elusive serial killer obsessed with Kate's alter ego was jointly assigned to the 12th and the FBI; helping them were Special Agents Jordan Shaw and Jason Avery.

One day while they were investigating a potential suspect, Shaw said something that shocked Beckett (and infuriated her a little).

"So how long have you two being sleeping together?"

"Um, we, we're not sleeping together, he just observes me."

"I can see the way he observes you."

A short time later they had the guy; as it turned he was not who they were looking for.

A few days they thought they had cornered another suspect, Ben Conrad only for him to be dead.

Rick was at his loft looking over at the crime scene photos when he noticed something.

As he pieced it together, he talked it out for his daughter and mother to hear.

"Ben's not our killer. The real killer was just playing with us. She's not picking up. Call the precinct, tell them to get over there, right away. Tell them we were wrong, tell them the killer is still alive."

Martha did as she was asked whilst Rick darted out the door subsequent to giving Alexis specific instructions.

A short time later as Rick was running towards Kate's place, he called her again, this time she picked up.

"What Castle."

"It wasn't Ben Conrad. He's not the killer. The killer is still alive. The killer is still alive."

When Kate heard what Rick said, she turned around hearing the eerie voice repeating, "_Goodbye Nikki, Goodbye Nikki._"

Right as Rick reached Kate's place, the bomb that he heard ticking, went off.

Rick watched in shock as her apartment went up in flames. He then made the ultimate sacrifice and ran into the apartment building to look for Kate even before the 12th arrived.

It took a few agonizing minutes but he had found her in hiding and got her out of the burning apartment.

-x-

Meantime Mike was getting ready to call it a night but he was worried. He had been trying to reach Kate all night but wasn't getting an answer. So he called the next person he could get a hold of.

Rick was so glad that Kate was okay that he almost didn't hear his phone ring.

"Hey Mike," answered Rick full well knowing why Mike called.

"Rick, I have been trying to get a hold of Kate, she is not answering her phone. What is going on?"

"Um you know the serial killer we have been following?"

"Yeah."

"Well the one we thought was dead wasn't dead at all. In fact he blew up Kate's apartment and…"

"Oh my word, is Kate hurt?"

"Only minor injuries, she was able to jump for cover after I notified her."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah sure hold on."

Rick walked up to the ambulance and right as Agent Shaw finished talking to Kate Rick said handing his phone, "Kate, Mike wants to talk to you."

Kate's eyes widened as realized her phone was in her room and grabbed his phone.

"Mike," began Kate but was cut off by coughing.

"Baby, are you okay?" asked Mike genuinely worried when he heard her cough.

"I am fine, minor smoke inhalation, sprained ankle and scratches and cuts."

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath he had been holding.

"Okay, I am glad to hear you are not badly hurt. Do you have any place to stay?"

"I will probably stay with a friend until I am able find a new place," began Kate except Mike added, "Move in with me after I get back."

Kate was stunned.

"Kate, are you still there?" asked Mike.

"Yeah I am. So when will you be back?

"Two days we are making progress in catching the criminal."

"Okay, I will see you when you get back?"

"Yeah, until then stay safe ok honey?"

"I will. I miss you."

"Miss you too."

-x-

It didn't take the team long to find the real serial killer, Scott Dunn. No sooner had they figured out his identity Dunn kidnapped Shaw at gunpoint forcing Kate and Rick to go and flush him out.

Kate and Rick had been able to locate Agent Shaw, but at Shaw's urging Kate and Rick went after Dunn.

The case almost ended tragically as Dunn overpowered Kate and said, "That's how all my stories end, someone else dead."

Before Dunn got do anything, Rick distracted Dunn and shot the gun out his hands, leading Dunn to be outnumbered and arrested.

-x-

Meanwhile Mike arrived at JFK the same morning Kate and Rick had helped rescue Shaw and prevent Shaw's partner and the SWAT team from being killed in a blast. The moment he stepped off the plane; a bad feeling washed over him. When he was in the terminal, he called Kate and it went to her voicemail, he called Rick and the same thing happened. So he called Ryan and found out where they were and as soon as he got to his place and dropped off his bag he took his car and went to find Kate.

Right after he arrived at the scene where they took down the suspect, he killed the engine and jumped out of his car.

When he saw the suspect being hauled off, he had to restrain himself to not go near the sicko and punch him for wanting to hurt Kate.

Then he saw her walk out alive and well, he ran at full speed.

"Kate!" yelled Mike.

Kate looked over while walking with Castle and smiled when she saw Mike. Rick nodded and Kate smiled.

Kate ran towards him and Mike caught her in his arms. He held her tightly and swung her around.

"Oh babe, I am so glad you're all right!"

Kate wasn't a big fan of kissy faces in public but it didn't matter right now.

Agent Shaw came back to thank Rick (after putting Dunn in the transport car), she noticed Detective Beckett in the distance with a mystery guy.

"Rick, I want to thank you and Detective Beckett for helping apprehend Dunn. We couldn't have done it without you guys."

Rick shrugged it off although he was glad that Dunn was no longer a threat.

"I guess I was wrong about you and Detective Beckett," said Agent Shaw suddenly bringing Rick out of his deep thoughts.

"But one thing I can say, the guy Detective Beckett she is with now, they won't last for much longer, I'd say six months, seven at most, after that she will need your support."

Agent Shaw only smiled as she left Rick standing where he was, stunned once more.

Once Kate and Mike came apart, they walked over to Rick and Kate said, "I will be coming by your place to get my stuff once I finish the paperwork."

"Yeah sure no problem, hey Mike."

"Hey Rick, thanks for watching Kate's back I appreciate it."

"No problem, she…" began Rick but got a sudden menacing glare from Kate if he didn't say something good which he did.

"…did a heck of a job watching out for herself."

As suddenly as Rick answered, the look that Kate had on her face instantly evaporated and a smile returned on her face.

With that Kate and Mike left their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of "One Love In A Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Happy and Sad

Title: One Love In A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: In this story Demming is there in a different capacity, Rick finished _Naked Heat_ sooner so Gina does not make an appearance in this story.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T+ (mentions of adult content)

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 5: Happy and Sad

Mentions of/Spoilers for: A Deadly Game (2.24), A Deadly Affair (3.1), He's Dead, She's Dead (3.2), Under the Gun (3.3)

* * *

Several hours later after finishing the mind numbing paperwork and then picking up her belongings from Rick's loft, Kate was on her way to Royce's place.

No sooner had she stepped in the door Mike pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Kate, I nearly lost you twice. I knew life was short but nearly experiencing it with you almost made it surreal. There is something I want to give you."

Coming apart Kate looked deep into Mike's eyes as he placed his hands on her silky smooth face, leaned in and kissed her.

Kate's eyes bugged out, but not for long. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Mike; now she knew. This was what she had wanted. She relaxed and began kissing him passionately.

They had shared sweet teasing kisses before, but nothing like this.

When they came apart for air, he saw the look of pure desire in her eyes and said, "I love you Kate."

Kate smirked and whispered to him, "I love you too Mike."

Mike also added, "I know that you have had a few long and rough weeks, I want to hold you in my arms tonight and every night."

Kate grinned; she realized then she had found the one for her.

Over the next two weeks, Kate moved the stuff she had and wasn't destroyed by the explosion to Mike's place.

-x-

A month later as the first of two co-Homicide and Robbery cases, the murder of Paul Finch was solved Castle left to go and spend time with Alexis. Demming decided to stick around a little longer and flirt with Kate. Kate who was not expecting it goes along with it even though she knew Mike would not like if he saw it.

Right then Mike walked into the bullpen with a dozen mixed roses and lilies bouquet in his hands. He wanted to surprise his sweetheart and take her to dinner. As he exchanged quick hellos with Detectives Ryan and Esposito only to see someone flirting with his girl.

_Best to play this coolly and then give the guy a warning._

He walks over and Demming who was chatting and flirting with Kate noticed someone behind her. Kate noticed the sudden quietness but couldn't say anything when her eyes were being covered.

"Hey kid," said Mike and Kate smiled.

"Hey Mike," said Kate as she turned around and with her back to Tom, hugged Mike.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kate completely ignoring the other detective.

"Well I was thinking of taking you to dinner and maybe a movie afterwards?"

"I don't know. I still have a ton of paperwork to complete," began Kate but was stopped.

"Uh, uh your Captain told me you have been overworking yourself lately. Come on let me treat you and help you relax."

"Well, ok," agreed Kate reluctantly.

Kate always looked forward to spending time with the guy she loved (so far only the 12th, Rick, Martha, Alexis and her dad knew of the relationship).

As Kate goes to let Montgomery know, Mike knew it was perfect timing to deal with the flirt.

"Hey man, Mike Royce, you are?"

"Detective Tom Demming, Robbery Division," said Tom putting out his hand.

The two talked about Kate and suddenly Tom was nervous.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to come on to Detective Beckett."

Tom was quiet as Mike continued.

"Well I have got news for you young man, never flirt with or put the moves on my girl. I will let it go this time but if I hear about it next time, well consider yourself warned."

Mike briefly gave Tom a stern glare before softening when he saw Kate heading his way.

"Ready to go?" asked Mike as he flashed the charming smile he knew Kate loved.

"Yep," said Kate as soon as she organized the paperwork on her desk and got her purse and phone and walked out with Royce's arm around her waist.

Following the issued warning, Detective Demming stayed away when there were no joint cases.

-x-

Life and work went on as usual at the 12th during the sticky summer months. The foursome crime solving team continued to solve cases one by one.

After being together for six months, Mike was ready to propose and he knew the perfect time, the Labor Day weekend.

Mike had already talked to Jim. After being grilled on his intentions (and passing) Mike asked his future father-in-law for permission to marry Kate and was granted permission. He had also had a talk with her four closest friends, Rick, Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie all of whom congratulated him following the stern warnings had all given him.

Mike managed to convince Kate to take a time off for a weekend getaway out of the city.

While they were standing on the porch of his secluded cabin in Poughkeepsie, watching the sun set Mike knew now was the time to ask.

He spun her around gave her a quick kiss. Once apart Kate smiled not realizing what was about to transpire.

He held her hands in his and said, "Kate, when I first met you I was blown away not only by your beauty but your determination to make everything right. We had a past together, we are together in the present and you are the one I want to spend my future with."

At that exact moment Mike briefly let go of her right hand, got out the ring box and got down on knee causing Kate to let out quiet gasp.

The moment he had opened the box and showed the ring Kate felt mists gather up in her eyes he cleared his voice again, "Miss Katherine Beckett, you are my Princess, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

As soon as Kate saw the ring, a 1.50CT Three Stone Princess Cut Diamond set in 14k White Gold she was speechless.

This was a dream come true. Kate had also wanted to be with Mike, now she can.

"Michael Royce, it will be a great honor to be your wife. I will without a question marry you!"

Mike grinned when he heard his beloved's answer. He took the ring from the box and slowly slid the ring on to Kate's hand; it was a snug fit. He then stood up and pulled her in to an amorous embrace and before long picked her up and spun her around.

Then they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

When they came apart, he saw the look of love in her eyes.

Kate leaned in whispered seductively into his ear, "You know Mike I do have a little surprise for you. Why don't I go and put it on and meet you in our room, hmm?"

That got Mike's heart thumping.

Kate then walked into the cabin and as she did swayed her hips a bit at Mike.

A short time later right as he had gotten the champagne ready when heard a sultry voice call to him.

"Hey handsome, are you ready for your surprise?"

Mike spun around in time to see her leaning on the bathroom door and then walk out of the bathroom strutting towards him in a sexy blue lingerie number that barely covered her body. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have the dazzling and determined Kate Beckett as his fiancée.

Once Kate and Mike were standing only inches apart, he pulled her into an embrace. He began nuzzling her neck and then huskily whispered into her ear, "Baby, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Goosebumps appeared on Kate's skin when she heard his deep voice.

When they came apart a short distance, he placed his hands on her face, tilted his head and gently pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss soon turned desirous and heavy as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They only came apart once air became a necessity.

As Mike let his hands travel her body, Kate felt her legs weaken. Right then he picked her up and carried her to bed and made love to her.

After few hours of making steamy love, Kate snuggled into Mike's arms.

"Mike?" asked Kate in a low whisper.

"Yes darling?" asked Mike placing a kiss on Kate's forehead.

"I was thinking we should get married before the year is out."

"In December?"

"Yeah with the snow as the perfect effect and our closest friends to witness."

"Whatever will make you happy my love."

Kate smiled as she looked into his eyes.

It seemed that the two of them have found the happiness they were seeking. However, neither realized Mike's involvement with a past case (that would soon resurface) would be the catalyst that destroyed their newfound happiness.

-x-

When they returned to the city, Kate became swamped with various cases, the homicide of three people in separate locations (a chemistry teacher, a sculptor, and a vending machine worker), and the death of a well-known psychic, Vivian Marchand.

Then came the homicide of Deon Carver and the mystery of the stolen jewels.

After piecing together all the pieces of the puzzle, Kate was devastated that her fiancé (or soon-to-be ex-fiancé), the same guy she was supposed to marry in December and join lives would deceive her like this. Internally she was a mess; she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

At the end of the case, she had no choice but to make good on her promise to meet him at the cemetery.

"Michael Royce, you're under arrest."

Once he was handcuffed (by his fiancée no less), he realized that he screwed up big time.

His greed for the treasure cost him his job, his future with the love of his life.

Rick who attested to the arrest noticed the change in Kate's face and knew that she was devastated.

However, something was about to happen that would stun everyone including Kate.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of "One Love In A Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Being There For Her

Title: One Love In A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Okay I wasn't sure what Royce's charge would be so I picked the kidnapping charge. No Gina or Josh.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 6: Being There For Her

Mentions of: Under The Gun (3.3), Punked (3.4), Anatomy of Murder (3.5), 3XK (3.6) and Almost Famous (3.7)

* * *

Since the closing of Deon Carver's murder case and returning the stolen rubies and sapphires, Kate threw herself into work.

In order to spare Kate any more grief, Mike pled guilty at his arraignment to the charge of kidnapping of Random. She was there for only one reason, to return the ring and effectively breaking off their engagement.

They continued solving cases with gusto; including the case of the 200 year old bullet that killed Daniel Goldstein and the homicide of Dr. Valerie Monroe, the resurfacing of the Triple Killer, and the homicide of Derek Brookner

Everything had almost returned to normal in Kate's life (she had moved in with Lanie for the time being) when something turned her life upside down.

Usually the first thing she would go for before leaving for the precinct was coffee. However, when she woke up one morning the smell of coffee made her nauseous so she had no choice but to dump perfectly brewed coffee.

Once she arrived at the precinct she felt little better. As she was working on yet another case, Rick arrived with her latte and bear claw but the usually sweet scent made her stomach churn. It got so bad that she covered her mouth and dashed past Rick and out of bullpen barely making it to a bathroom stall.

When Rick saw Kate darted past him at full speed, he knew something was up. Usually she did not dart out like that when it comes to the food he brought for her.

Once Kate cleaned up a bit and splashed some water on her face she felt better. She headed back to the bullpen and immediately said, "Please get it away from me and don't ask what's wrong, It's probably the bug that has been going around."

Kate's rash explanation effectively shut Rick up (as well as Ryan and Esposito).

As the week continued on, some smells that usually didn't bother Kate got to her bad. At times she would get moody one minute and fine the next.

Rick was torn; he wanted so badly to help her, but every time he tried to get close to her she pushed him away. He figured when she was ready she would tell him.

Two weeks had gone by and Kate was feeling worse and not feeling better.

_Uh-oh something is not right._

With that she made a quick call to her ob-gyn who happened to have a half hour free to give her a check up.

Kate gave Montgomery a heads up and was on her way.

After the checkup, Kate arrived back at the precinct in a dazed state.

_I'm seven weeks pregnant? How could that be possible? The last time I was intimate with someone was…oh shoot Labor Day weekend._

With that she realized who the baby's father was…the one and only Michael Royce.

_What am I going to do now?_

In the midst of this revelation, Kate did what she did best, being a workaholic. She decided to put it out of her mind and she told no one that she was expecting. The only problem was for the next two weeks the symptoms she had been exhibiting especially the morning sickness worsened.

A week later Rick began to notice the change in Kate's attitude following them solving their most recent case, Rick had enough and put his feet down.

"Okay Detective Beckett I have had enough, you are coming to my place, getting some nutritious food in your stomach and we are going to talk about what has been bothering you…no butts."

Kate was a little taken aback by Rick's sudden intervention.

"Don't worry, Alexis is spending the night with Paige and my mother is out with friends and won't be home till at least two am, so it is you and me at my loft."

Kate bit her lips and only nodded her reluctance. She knew arguing would be pointless.

Rick was pleased that Kate did not argue. He got up and headed his way out before turning around and said, "So I will see you at 7:30 at my place?"

Kate nodded and Rick smiled and left.

-x-

A few hours later following a quiet dinner paired with sparkling cider (apparently even wine made her nauseous), Rick led Kate to the living room and after they sat down he straight out asked her, "Okay Kate, there is something bothering you, please don't deny it."

Kate looked at Rick and saw confirmation of his support. She knew she couldn't withhold the secret anymore.

"Rick, what I am about to tell you is shocking to say the least. Two weeks ago I found out I am pregnant and-" said Kate but was interrupted.

"Pregnant?" inquired Rick and added, "How many weeks? And if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?"

Silently Kate nodded.

"Eight weeks the baby is due in late May/early June and Royce is the father."

To say Rick was shocked was an understatement. He wrapped his arms around Kate and brought her into a warm embrace which surprised Kate, and she did not fight it.

All of a sudden Rick wanted to do something that he knew it was not the right time for.

After the hug, Rick put his hands on her face in brought her in for a short but sweet kiss on her soft lips. When they came apart, Rick tried to read Kate's shocked face and feared the worst.

_Darn, darn, darn I screwed it all up!_

Instead he saw a smile appear on Kate's face. When he did, he smiled and held her close once more and said, "Kate, whatever you decide I will be there for you one hundred percent. You know everyone at the 12th, Alexis and my mother will be here for you."

Kate felt loved to know a lot of people including Rick cared about her. She knew eventually she would have to tell Montgomery, Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, Alexis, Martha, and her dad about her pregnancy.

She thought she felt safe with Mike now knew she felt even safer with Rick.

* * *

A/N 2: Now you know Kate is expecting her ex-fiancé's kid, what should she do?

a) Have Mike sign away the rights and cut him out of his kid's life

b) Have Mike sign away the rights and but dub him Uncle Mike

c) Let Mike be a part of his kid's life (let him have a choice).

A/N 3: Leave a review and with your picks, the most popular choice wins. Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of "One Love In A Lifetime". Up next conclusion to the story!


	7. Epilogue: Life Goes On

Title: One Love In A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

**First of all a big thank you to my beta, Beckett NYPD for being the best beta! To AllusionToAnAllusion and xRavenDollx for letting me bounce ideas off of them time and again. Special thanks to everyone who added my story to the story alert list, reviewed (especially aero09, rokerroar, AllusionToAnAllusion, and kenarik for the suggestion).**

Author's Note: The story has reached the end; there will a few mentions of Mike.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Epilogue: Life Goes On

* * *

Although Kate had initially opened up to Rick the night she told him that she was pregnant with Royce's kid, the next day she closed up again.

She only did this because she remembered how Will had broken her heart when he chose his new job over her and how Royce's greed clouded his judgment. The last thing she wanted was for Rick to hurt her as well.

Seeing Kate build up walls to protect her heart again frustrated Rick. However, Rick knew now was not the time to push Kate's buttons for it might push her further away.

Over the next three weeks Montgomery, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie found out she was expecting and all of them winced when they found out who the father was. Nevertheless they were all supportive of her, even her father (although she heard Jim muttering on the phone about how his little girl had been hurt).

Shortly following her twelfth week check up (in which she was in awe when she saw the tiny baby developing within her), she had a lawyer (recommended by Montgomery) Ileana Courst draw up papers for Mike to sign away his rights to the kid. She requested the lawyer visit him in her place.

A week later, Kate received the results of the signing. She was at work, working on the murder board when her phone rang.

"Beckett," was Kate's instant reply.

"Detective Beckett? This is Ileana Courst calling about Mr. Royce signing away the parental rights."

"Yes?"

"I am pleased to announce Mr. Royce has signed away his rights to your unborn child."

Kate let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you Ms. Courst for all of your help."

"Not a problem, have a good day."

"Thank you, you too."

Once she hung up the phone, she was surprised Mike had immediately agreed to sign away the rights; she thought he wouldn't and would put up a fight.

-x-

Her pregnancy had been progressing well and she was glowing beautifully and everyone at the 12th along with Rick, Alexis, and Martha all noticed.

Each time Kate looked in the mirror and saw her growing belly she couldn't help but place her hand on her stomach and gently rub small circles. She was determined to make single motherhood and her career work hand in hand and be the best mommy to her little boy (mother's intuition kicked in telling her it was going to be a boy). Although she was affected by how the little boy might look like Mike in the future, she made a resolution to be the best mom ever.

Then one day her dream of making single motherhood work with her career came crashing down.

On a beautiful Saturday morning in mid April (with a rare occurrence with Lanie's day off), the two of them decided to have Alexis over at her new place (which was not far from her old place) for a girl's day.

When the food was eaten and they had chatted, Kate excused herself to go to the bathroom (at seven months the unborn tyke had been kicking on her bladder a lot as of late). She had also been experiencing abdominal cramps and sporadic bleeding (she had written off as stress; even doing desk duty was stressful sometimes), and lower back pain in recent weeks. As she walked she felt movement in her stomach and then a major cramp. Kate put her hand on the nearest wall to steady herself, and when all was calm she headed towards the bathroom only to faint and pass out.

Lanie and Alexis had been chatting when they suddenly heard a thump. Alarmed both headed in the direction of the sound, and were shocked to see Kate lying motionless in a heap on the floor and worst yet she was bleeding.

"Kate!" exclaimed Lanie as she rushed to her best friend.

When Lanie realized Kate wasn't responding to the gentle shake, she turned to Alexis.

"Alexis quick call 911 and ask them to send over an ambulance ASAP."

Alexis nodded and went to call and wait for the ambulance. As the ambulance drove away (with Lanie going with Kate to the hospital), Alexis made another quick call to her dad.

-x-

Later that night while in a room at St. Vincent's surrounded by flowers and sympathy gifts (sent by her crew, Montgomery and family and Karpowski when they heard what happened) Kate couldn't feel anything; she had lost her baby. Lanie along with Alexis never left Kate's side. Ryan, Esposito and Martha had stopped by to visit her. Rick hadn't showed up yet because of three consecutive meetings with Black Pawn, his publicist and agent as well as several PR events.

At the emergency entrance, Jenny was one of the first nurses to help assist the doctor on duty; Lanie knew with Jenny assisting, Kate would be taken care of.

Jenny had heard about Kate's pregnancy from Ryan about her plans to carry the baby full term and raise the child on her own.

As they were checking her vitals and stabilizing her, the doctor in charge, Dr. Leon Jilsten had Jenny look up whom Kate's ob-gyn was and had her contacted immediately.

An hour and half later the ob-gyn, Dr. Nguyen performed immediate removal of the deceased fetus despite pleas from a semiconscious Kate. It took both Dr. Nguyen and Jenny to convince her that it was be harmful to her health if the fetus wasn't removed right away. Kate gave in and insisted Jenny be there as support.

-x-

By the time Rick got out of his meetings and did all PR events, it was 8pm and he saw that he had missed calls from numerous people and had many voicemails; he picked one at random and listened.

"_**Dad..." began Alexis in teary voice.**_

Rick panicked when he heard the sadness in his daughter's voice.

_Oh no my little girl is hurt! What if it's serious?_

Before he panicked further, he decided to finish listening to the message.

"…_**I am at St. Vincent with Lanie. Dad, Kate lost her baby. No one has been able to get through to her. Please come as soon as you can."**_

_Oh my word, Kate lost her baby, I have to get over there now!_

Rick hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the address to St. Vincent the moment he hopped in.

Due to the miraculously light traffic, Rick reached the hospital in the shortest time possible.

He stopped in the florist shop that was still open and purchased a vase of flowers with a spring mix.

He then headed toward the nurses station.

"Excuse me, I am here to see Kate Beckett, she was brought in earlier today."

"I am sorry sir but visiting hours are over. You are going to have to wait till tomorrow," began the stern looking nurse.

"But it is urgent."

"I said," began the nurse but was cut off.

"Jeanne, it is ok I had Richard Castle's name authorized with Dr. Jilsten earlier," spoke up Jenny.

The nurse unfazed by Rick's full name gave both Jenny and Rick a glower but complied.

"She is in room 502."

"Thank you," said Rick and darted but not before mouthing it again to Jenny.

Jenny smiled as Rick took off.

No sooner had he gotten close to her room he heard, "Dad!"?

He turned around and there was his little girl giving him a bear hug.

"I am so glad you could make it. Kate is despondent and won't talk to anyone, not even her father could get through to her. You are probably the only person who might be able to."

"I will try my best," said Rick; he knew now was not the time to be his nine year old self.

Before Rick knocked, he heard Kate crying on and off. He knocked but got no answer, so he cautiously went in.

Sensing someone was in the room she blatantly said, "Go away."

"Kate?" Rick called out gently, "it's me."

When Kate heard her best friend, she slowly turned around to face Rick. Once Rick saw Kate looking desolate, forlorn, mournful, and sad his heart went out to her. The strong willed Detective Katherine Beckett now seemed so vulnerable.

Rick set aside the bouquet he brought, and moved closer to Kate's bedside.

He tenderly placed his hand on her tear-streaked face and soothingly wiped away the fresh tears. He then lay down with Kate and lovingly took her into his arms hoping she wouldn't fight him. It took the gentleness of Rick's embrace, and his soothing calm voice that got Kate to finally let go and she cried her eyes out.

"I lost my baby boy Rick, I lost my son," Kate said in between her hiccups and sobbing.

Once she got out her words, she continued to sob into Rick's shirt making it soaking wet, but Rick didn't mind; all he cared about now was Kate's well being.

"Let it out Kate, just let it out."

An hour had passed and Kate's crying had subsided. Rick continued to hold her close when he heard her say something.

"I even had a name picked out for my son," Kate whispered.

"You knew?" asked Rick quietly.

"Yeah from mother's intuition early on and from the sonogram confirmation at my sixteenth week ultrasound."

"What name did you pick?"

"Rafferty Emilio Beckett."

"The name has a nice ring to it," said Rick as he repeated the name to himself.

A few minutes had passed and Kate spoke up.

"Rick, would it sound absurd to want to bury Rafferty?"

Rick contemplated his answered and said, "No, I don't think so. I have a suggestion to make. It is up to you if you want to."

Kate looked up at Rick waiting for what he had to say.

"When you are cleared to go home, let's see if we can get the hospital to release the body and then if you want we can give Rafferty a private burial with just the two of us."

Kate looked at Rick and smiled a little.

"Would it be okay if we buried him next to my mother?"

"Anything you want Kate, anything you want," Rick replied solemnly.

Kate acquiesced somberly. She then closed her eyes and let the emotional drain lull her into a fitful slumber.

A short time later, both were asleep. They were still that way when Lanie and Jenny checked in on them. They smiled and quietly closed the door and left knowing Kate was in good hands.

-Three years later-

Katherine Castle was enjoying a delightful Saturday afternoon watching her and Rick's five-month-old twins enjoy their tummy time.

Since getting discharged from St. Vincent, Rick convinced Kate to stay with him so he would be able to take care of her while she recovered her physical and mental wellbeing.

Several months since burying Rafferty next to her mother, Kate received a revelation Rick had been keeping from her.

_-7.5 months since the miscarriage, November 2011-_

_It was after Rick and Kate had cleaned up after the annual Thanksgiving dinner and her father had gone home and both Martha and Alexis were out of the house._

_Once everything was put away, Rick holding another bottle of sparkling cider led Kate to the living room. Rick finally got the courage to confess his feelings._

_Following a somber moment, Rick had poured them each a glass of cider; Kate spoke up, "Okay, Rick what is going on?"_

_Rick took a deep breath and began._

"_Kate, there has been something I have been wanting to say for a long time, but the timing was never right."_

_Kate looked at Rick waiting for him to continue._

"_Kate, there is no easy way to say this but I love you. I have since from the first time I signed a book for you. What I didn't know then was how extraordinary you are. I might have outwardly stood by you when you were with Mike, but it tore me to pieces when you were in a romantic relationship with him, and I felt even worse when you got engaged to him. _

_Rick paused briefly when he saw the look on Kate's face and then added, "I am saying this now because I want you to know that I want to be the one for you."_

_Kate who was still shocked at Rick's declaration of love, smiled a little. Even though she had been feeling something for Rick for sometime now, it wasn't like she was going to admit it at the time._

_Instead of telling Rick how she felt about him, she did the next best thing; she put down her glass on the coffee table and then reached over and pulled Rick in and gave him a brief kiss on the lips and then an affectionate embrace._

_Rick knew he had achieved what he had set out to do, show Kate how much he cared about her._

She couldn't have asked for a better life; a loving husband, an adoring step-daughter, a caring father and mother-in-law, a great career, and supportive co-workers and last but not least her and Rick's two babies, fraternal twins Johanna Harmony and Alexander James Castle.

Yes, she knew when they were old enough she would take Johanna and Alexander to visit their late grandmother's and late older half brother's grave.

However, for now Kate is content in that she had found her one love in a lifetime with Richard Castle.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the conclusion to "One Love In A Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!

A/N 3: For the story Mystical I have run into a figurative wall so it may take me awhile to finish that story.


End file.
